The Discovery of the Forbidden fruit
by Pyrolithium
Summary: Sequal to The future of a forgotten past. Let Pyrolithium the angelgod tell you about Seth and the path he have to take to change his destiny forever


**The Discovery of the forbidden fruit…**

There is a land of myth, a land only legends rule and the weak are stronger than every ordinary man. A land with green grass that stretches out for miles far and wide, with forests so green and full it is dark to our eyes. A land where peace roams and war is but a legend. I used to hear that every day but now I know this is only but a myth. A myth on the break of being reclaimed again. My name is Pyrolithium, ruler of the Angel Realm and protector of the Earth. I am what you call an angel. These are dark times for the world of mankind and the realm of angels. Darkness has taken over for what seemed to be invincible. We have tried to stop it but we couldn't, we tried to defeat it but we were not strong enough. I have lost many of my friends during this fight of salvation. The tide has turned though, by the hand of one young man who has surprised everyone. He will tell you his story, but first let me fill you in with what happened before these dark times, before my half-brother became the one he hated most.

His name is Blade, a warrior in heart but a loving man in soul. His battles are legendary as his strategies unknown in history. But as every hero, he too had a weakness. He was afraid, fear reached in his heart and shook the very purity of his heart and soul right out of him. And it wasn't fear for battle or fear of death, but fear for losing that which he loved the most, his wife and son. Selene and Seth. His family meant everything to him until one day, one fatal day when the tide turned against him. His brother turned against him because of his jealousy. He attacked his own brother and almost killed Blade, but Blade somehow survived and fell into a portal he made just before his brother's demise. Blade lost his memories and did not know he was to become a victim of his own doing. Blade was supposed to die that night, it was the will of faith, but Blade defied it and now Death was after him, Blade had no idea of what was after him or how he got in the world between life and death. After a while he met an old man who helped him to regain his long lost memories, he succeeded but just after he did the village was under attack by Death's army. Blade survived and now finally knew what was going on. He went to his wife and son who were living in this world also, protected by evil from the other worlds. But as he arrived he found his home burned and in ruins, his wife dead and his son was nowhere to be found. His life had no meaning anymore, it had no reason to exist. He wanted to have revenge on the one who was after him and took his family instead, Death. Blade had to find a way to defeat him but how to defeat someone you don't actually know? Blade searched for him, he got closer and closer until he reached the black castle he lived in. Blade entered it and faced him. In an attempt to kill death he failed and fled to his old home, now he really knew of the strength of Death. There he would train, he trained hard to kill the one he hated the most, the one who messed up his entire life. Blade had no reason yet to life so he would do anything to take Death out. He went back to the castle, and found him again. A huge battle raged throughout the castle. Swords were broken, shields were shattered, lightning clashed into the walls. The sky rumbled and rain started to poor down. Lightning filled the sky with light and the soil was wet and slippery. Blade finally killed Death in a final blow but got wounded by doing so. On the edge of dying something happened to him what we don't understand. Blade, the kind and loving warrior with a golden heart, turned into an entity of evil and pain. He had become the one who he hated the most. He had become Death himself. His son, Seth, somehow survived the rage of the former Death and knew about his father. He also believed that there is a way to regain the old Blade from his chains of demise. Seth lived on Earth, the world of the living and hunting ground of Death. Blade had killed his friends from his past, all were dead. But he did not attack me, Pyro. But I couldn't stop him either, out past is one not to be forgotten, we are brothers, or half-brothers. We can't harm each other so I was powerless when he attacked. The world was his playground and there was nothing that could stop him. Ten years later, the young Seth was nineteen years old and had a home. He had a girlfriend called Helena and he lived quite a normal life. He never forgot his father. He trained every day and became stronger and stronger. He really was like his own father, but I fair by doing so, he would walk an all more familiar path. This is what I had to tell you, this is all you needed to know from me, fare thee well my friend, and May the spirits guide you.  
My name is Seth; I am the son of the mighty Blade. My father, who has done so much to achieve his given powers, has been tormented by the evil within. He has no choice but to obey him, I have to free him, I have to help and save my father. I live in a normal house not far from my father's lair. I live together with Helena, my future wife. She takes care of me and without her help I wouldn't be where I am today. I train every single day hoping that I would be strong enough to defeat my father of I needed to. He has killed all of his old friends accept one. Silion, brother of Pyrolithium and my father's best friend joined him in his evil crusade of Death and suffering. Pyro guided me in my actions but he doesn't believe that there is a way to cure my father of his evil. I believe there is a reason to this, but I don't know what and until I do I won't do anything to harm him. "Honey, dinner's ready." I walked into the room, the house I lived in was a simple one. A wooden table, a couch and a radio. That's all we needed there. We weren't wealthy but we didn't know better. All we ever needed was each other. After dinner I looked at Helena, she had long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes and a nice figure too. She smiled at me and when she did I remembered why I was doing all this trouble, it was for seeing more of those smiles that can melt down an iceberg. I went outside, I was ready to face my father. Helena walked toward me and wrapped her arms round my waist. "Please Seth, be careful. I have seen many men die because of what your father did, and I do not want to lose you." I kissed her and smiled. "I am always with you my love. I am always in your heart." I let her go and ran to the cavern where my father had his hideout. After a few minutes walking I stood before the entrance of the cavern. It was dark, very dark. I had no Idea what was in that place. But I didn't have a choice, I had to face my father. I entered the cavern, it really was as dark as I thought it would. Green slime was dripping off the walls and bugs crawled everywhere between the black and brown stones. I finally reached a huge wooden door, rays of light entered the cave from the room. I heard music, it sounded like some kind of organ. The tune was really scary, I now know why they always play those tunes at funerals. Careful and alert I entered the room, my father sat behind the organ in his black armor, decorated with gold. His sword was right beside him, the sword was gold plated and shiny. The diamond in the middle of the sword was blood red and I saw the souls of those slain by the sword. The chamber was like a medieval throne room, with red carpets hanging down the walls. Candles burning and a throne in the center. Near the throne stood a table, a golden one similar to the throne itself. On the table laid a red pillow with on it a strange emerald. It looked like an apple. The emerald was red, dark red, it looked very evil but still very tempting. "Why have you come my son?" My gaze went back to my father, still sitting with his back toward me. "I wanted to talk to you father, there are things I don't know the answer to, I was hoping that you could help me father." My father stood up, His long cape hanging down from his shoulders. He grabbed his sword and attached it to his waist. He walked to his throne and sat down on it looking me straight in the eye. I was scared at first but I gripped every inch of courage inside of me and stood my ground. "Father, I believe there is still some good inside of you, but I need to know father, why have you become that what you always hated the most? Please explain." My father was silent for quite some time, he grabbed the apple like emerald and gazed inside of it and listened, as if someone spoke to him. Then his gaze came back to me. "I shall not tell you anything for you have no need to hear any of it." I was surprised of my father's answer but I stood my ground. I shall not leave father, I must know what turned you to this heartless being." My father looked at me forgetting the emerald. "Heartless?" He asked curious. "Yes father, you have killed all of your former friends without remorse and not even tried to be a father to me, I want to know why father, why have you done all of this?" My father walked toward me, fear ran trough me as the blood that makes me live. I had no idea of what would happen, but my darkest fear was that I wouldn't get out alive. "Friendship, my son, friendship, love, pain, pleasure, hate, remorse, scent, feeling, sadness, taste, sound, air, light, warmth, lies, they all are lies my son." My father said while walking around me. "You have been lied to by yourself to keep you eyes off of me, Death." I looked at him, he sounded serious. "Seth, I killed them because they helped me in this eternal lie we all live in, only I know the truth Seth, only me!" I looked at my father. "Let me help you father, let me help you push away the pain." My father laughed. "Pain? Do you think I feel any pain boy? I cannot remember the bitter taste of pain or the sweetness of revenge. The soft touch of love or the swift blows of the wind, no my son, you cannot help me, now be gone!" He looked to me with an evil look ready to take my life. "No father, I shall not go before you told me the answer to my question." He grabbed his sword but so did I, I shall not let this come to such a quick end. "Are you willing to kill your own father?" I looked at him with my sword ready in my hands. "No, but I will defend myself." Suddenly a grin appeared on my father's face. He attacked, a swift and silent strike, but I held it off. The sound of clashing metal was to be heard from a long distance. My father felt threatened by my presence, I wondered why. I fought my father. I pushed away, and ran toward him again. He attacked, I was counting on that. I made a slide, kicking him from his feet making him fall on top of me. "Rackum cerence imbra ferunce!" I fired a lightning bolt right in my father's stomach, slinging him from one side of the room to the other. He fell down but rose up again. "Impressive my son, I see you have learned a trick or two, but so have I." He disappeared in some kind of black smoke. He appeared right behind me, and just when I knew what was going on I flew against the wall. I fell down and stood up again. "Ouch." Was the only word I could speak at the moment. He attacked me again, but I attacked too, our swords clashed into each other. Our eyes connected and sparks were flying off of our swords. Suddenly something happened, it all reacted on each other. And suddenly I was standing in a medieval hallway. It looked like some kind of castle. The walls were black and in front of me was a giant wooden door with two torches on each side. I walked to it and opened it just a little so I could see trough. It was another throne room, one similar of the one my father has but something was different, I couldn't tell what. I saw the former Death and my father. They were fighting, it was huge, and I have never seen anything like it in my entire life. Lightning flew trough the air as I witnessed the battle as if it was my memory. This must be the memories my father has of it, maybe now I can find out why my father has turned to evil. The battle raged on, swords clashed into each other. My father has some trouble and Death just laughed at my father's attempt to bring him down. My father got stabbed, it did not look very good. But when it was not expected my father rammed his sword trough Death's guts, splashing blood everywhere. Death fell on his knees and my father looked at him. Death dropped something, it was the apple like emerald I saw in my father's throne room just now. I had a feeling it had something to do with it. Death looked at my father, admitting his defeat, but in a final attempt to regain his throne Death fired a lightning beam through my father. However fatal, Death disappeared into thin air killed by my father. My father fell on his knees dying, he had done his job and earned his revenge. He grabbed the apple like emerald and something happened. Everything turned to black and after that it turned into some kind of paradise. The grass was green, the sky was blue with little white clouds. There was a little lake with children playing in the water. There was a small village where people helped each other and all worked for a better place. It looked beautiful. The trees had blossom flowers all over it and with the wind little white leaves fell down carried by the wind. It was a magnificent sight to see. I wondered how my father could be evil in a place like this. My mother appeared, just as I remembered. I was surprised because I knew she was dead, she was killed right before my eyes. I heard my father talk to her. "Se…Selene… is it really you?" My mother nodded positively and kneeled in frond of my father touching his face. "Dear, dear Blade." She said in a whisper. "Selene, am…am I dead? Am I to love you again in the afterlife?" My mother looked at him. "No Blade, You can not." I was just as shocked as my father was when he heard that, how could someone say that when they have given their life for someone. "Blade I never loved you for love does not even exist." I saw my father's eyes filled with pain and suffering. He was bleeding because of the former Death's final assault. But even with all the pain from the outside it could not even weigh up to the pain he was feeling from the inside right now. "Love does not exist Blade, nor does friendship, taste, feeling, scent, touch, hatred, pain, pleasure, they are all fake Blade! They have been created for one purpose, to keep us busy until we die." My father shook his head, he could not believe it. Neither did I, but I understand there is such a thing. I can imagine the pain my father must feel. "No…Please…Selene, come back to me, I beg you." My mother rose and looked at m father. "We cannot be Blade, we never could." My mother walked away, leaving my father all alone. My father grabbed the dirt and threw it away. Suddenly we were back in the throne room. My father freaked out and started to smash everything in sight. He fell on his knees and shouted so hard that they could hear it for miles. My father's eyes turned red, and a black vortex surrounded him. Piece by piece the armor of the old Death clashed onto his body. Like a puzzle they connected. My father's hair grew longer and longer and his looks were destructive. Every inch of good inside of him vaporized in front of me. He turned into Death himself. Because of the things my mother told him, because he had no reason yet to live. He grabbed the emerald and looked at it. Suddenly rays of red light went into my father's eyes, eradicating the last inches of good my father had left to offer. He turned into Death, within the rays there were new powers for my father to tap. He was now immortal and was given the powers needed to kill. My father rose from the black vortex which just stopped. "For now I am Death, and Blade is no more…" I closed my eyes and opened them again, I was standing in front of my father, just the second where we left off. I was confused and did not know exactly how I just looked into my father's memories and mind, but now I know why he is so evil, how he turned and for what reason. I pushed away, my father looked at me. "So now you know my son." I looked back at him. "You were behind all of this?" My father had a grin on his face lowering his sword. "Yes I was, now go my son, go home before I change my mind." I lowered my sword and put it back into his sheet. "Father, I want to help you. Can't I do anything? I know there is some good in you." My father turned his back on me and walked to his throne. "Just go Seth, just go…" My father grabbed his throne and sat down with his hand in front of his face. I leaved, it must have been a very painful memory for my father to endure. I went back home and before I got there I felt something on my arm. I looked and saw that I was bleeding heavily. As I made my way home I felt myself growing weaker and weaker as my blood fell down on the ground leaving a trail. I finally got home, the trip was longer than normal, I guess it has something to do with me wishing I was home so I could lie down and get some rest. Helena came to me in a hurry, seeing me bleeding. "Seth! What happened to you?" I laughed and looked at her. "Played around with my father that's all." She sighed and patched my arm up. "You just can't grow up can you Seth?" I smiled and looked at her, remembering how my mother spoke to my father. It haunted me inside my mind, still thinking if it was true, it sounded logical but is it also true? I just didn't know, what I did know was that I was going to enjoy every second of it. I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what my father did and said when he defeated Death. I can't stop thinking the same thing could happen to me. I looked at Helena, sitting in the kitchen writing a story. I wonder if I am in one of them. When I looked at her I felt safe, I felt like I had found the one who was meant to be with me. But still the thoughts of my father's demise still haunted my mind. It was really not that hard to believe this all is a game to keep the min a blind eye from the truth. Then suddenly I thought about that red emerald, the one that looked much like an apple. It has to have a meaning of some kind. I thought of what it did. But I just couldn't find a meaning behind it all. I closed my eyes and started to think, what could the apple mean? I thought about it and thought about the things my father showed me. That place that appeared right after he had finished Death, what was that place? It looked so pure and so peaceful. It looked almost like some kind of paradise. Maybe it was the afterlife, I don't know. What I do know is what happened there. I got a headache thinking about everything my father had shown to me and what I have seen in his memories. Why did he show me those visions all of a sudden and why did he let me go, it just didn't make any sense. Night fell, stars shined high up in the sky next to the moon half eaten by darkness. I couldn't get asleep and I was only thinking of the riddles that played along inside of my head. Was it all just a trick or is he trying to tell me something. Talking to Pyrolithium would be an option, but I haven't seen him in years. No one has. Maybe he knows something about the visions I saw. Pyro was a friendly guy, a god even. He was supreme god of the Angel Realm, he was an angel to begin with. But now he lives in solitude, avoiding the shame that got over him years ago when my father first attacked Earth and its people. He couldn't stop my father from doing so, my father and Pyro have some kind of relationship with each other in which they cannot harm each other. I looked at Helena, I hated to leave all of a sudden but this feels too important to leave behind. I had to find out what my father was doing. I stood up and dressed myself without waking her. I walked to the door and opened it, ready to leave. "Leaving so soon?" I looked over my shoulder at a rather angry Helena. I can't blame her though, sneaking out in the middle of the night isn't such a nice way to leave. "Why are you leaving Seth? Please tell me." I turned myself to her, looking at her eyes who now turned into eyes of tears instead of anger. "I have to leave Helena, I have to find Pyrolithium and end this. Please understand Helena, I would do nothing to harm you, but I have to save my father." Helena walked to me en held her arms around me. "He really is important to you isn't he? Your father I mean." I looked in her eyes. "Yes, yes he is, he is all the family I have left Helena, and I want to save him and make him proud." Helena held my hand and looked at me. "Then go, go and save your father, I will always be there for you. Wait… Here take this." She gave me her necklace, it was a silver one with a very small sort of silver cage hanging on it. Inside the small cage was a beautiful white diamond, shaped as a ball and just beautiful. "Take this with you, therefore I am always with you wherever you go Seth, now go and save your father I will wait for you here." I kissed her and thanked her for her kindness and after that I left. Pyrolithium had to be on Earth somewhere nearby. Helena often tells me she has seen an angel watching and protecting me when I was younger. I believe that, so I searched not so far away. The grass was green on the nearby lands, with hills that shape the land. The hills turned into mountains reaching higher to the sky. They were grey of the rocks and white of the top snow. I kept searching until I found myself reaching a cave. I entered it not knowing what to find, the only thing I knew is that I had nothing to lose. "Who is it? Who dares to enter my home?" The voice that called sounded old and broken. It sounded as an old man who has lost his sign of sanity. "Reduclium erasum foto rakuhm!" The spell I used gave me a source of light hanging as a little ball of light directly above me. I looked into the cave and saw an old man wrapping himself in his wings. "Lord Pyrolithium?" The man went silent, and then looked at me. He was old, had long grey hair with a small grey beard on his chin. His skin was wrinkled and his eyes were white. His wings were grey and feathers were missing. His clothes were ripped and torn apart. The only thing that showed that he was someone of importance was his crown he wore when he still was lord of the Angel Realm. "Who…who are you? Leave me alone I am not meaningful anymore!" I kneeled before him and laid my hand on his shoulder. "It's me, Seth. Its okay uncle you are safe. I do not wish to harm you." Pyro's eyes spoke a bit of hope and his old and broken lips smiled for a second. "Seth? Is it really you? It is good to hear your voice young one. Why have you come for me young one?" I helped the old angel up and sat him down on what seemed to be some kind of chair. "I have come to seek advice lord Pyrolithium. I wish to tell you about my meeting with my father." Pyro seemed to be interested about my father. "Tell me what you have seen young one." I sat down on a rock in front of him. "I met my father seeking the reason why he has become what he is today. I always believed there was a way to save my father. In a battle with my father he has shown me his memories, how he has become Death. I understand most of it but there is one thing that remains a mystery." Pyro seemed to listen very carefully as if he was waiting for something. "There was an emerald. A red one that seemed to be shaped in the form of an apple. It seemed to grand my father the powers of death. It took my father to some kind of strange world, it was so perfect it would be paradise." Pyro's eyes enlarged on the sound of my voice telling about the apple as if I have found the pot of gold. "The forbidden fruit…It has finally been found. This is the reason, yes it is. Rest, yes rest. Finally my great sleep can begin." I looked at Pyro, his words not making sense as he sounded like a crazy old man. "Pyro, what do you mean with the forbidden fruit? Please tell me I need to know." Pyro looked at me and smiled. "It's the sweet sweet apple young Seth. The apple is part of an old forgotten legend. I shall explain it to you." He sat himself straight and took his time and breath. I looked at him, his face was pale and with his white hair you almost couldn't see the difference between it. He looked at me, even when he didn't see me he knew where to aim his eyes. A glance smile colored his face. He looked like a sweet old man, just like some kind of grandfather I never had. "Let me begin my story. Before you were born, before we all even existed there was paradise. Beautiful lands with green grass, trees with the scent of blossom leaves. Those same leaves giving color in the nearby lake where everyone was free to do whatever they wanted. But where there is good, there was evil. In a chapel within the sacred paradise laid the holy apple. The apple made of the divine emeralds found only in paradise. The apple had great power but was sealed for those who were carrying the seeds of evil. The souls of good could enter the chapel any time and worship the holy apple. The evil one knew that, and sought the one who he could make his slave, and take his advantage of entering the chapel to grand him the apple. He found a woman called Evania, a young girl with a wild mind. She was easy to be seduced by the evil one. The lord of the Paradise, who had created it, told the inhabitants never to activate the sacred apple. But the evil one sought advantage of its power. And when he seduced Evania he let her go in the chapel. She entered it without being stopped and handed over the sacred apple. When good and evil both touched it at the same time it activated itself and Paradise was no more. It was split in half, to a world of Life and Death. Evania became the first Angel, symbolizing Life and all good that sprung out if the new world. The evil one became the first Death, symbolizing Death itself and all evil attached to it. This is how it all began, the apple stayed in the hands of evil, forever enforcing it. That is why I cannot attack your father Seth, I can't because he is to powerful. He can wipe me away and since I am the only one left I wouldn't let myself die without something to do about it. I wanted to think of something so I could stop Blade, but I cannot, so I will rest my burden with you Seth. Only you can stop him now." I looked at him still a bit amazed by the story he had told. "I am the only one? What do you mean Pyro?" Pyro rose from his seat, slowly and careful, then walked to the opening of the cave closing his eyes when the sun touched his pale skin. "The apple can be re-activated, building a new Paradise." I walked to him and stood next to Pyro. "But that's great, we can restore everything my father has done wrong can't we Pyro?" Pyro sighed and his eyes stared at the ground. "I am afraid it is not this simple young one, the one who controls the apple controls the way paradise is built again. Yes it can restore any damage your father has done, but in the hands of your father, your father is the one who shaped paradise. He seeks the one of pure good who can reactivate it for him, this is why he had let you live when you first met him." Everything started to make sense now, my father's painful memories, why my father let me live and even why he even spoke to me. He wants to seduce me to using my soul as a key. "There is a way to stop him." I looked back to Pyro, who was looking very tired. "Retrieve the apple, use its powers against your father, and reshape the world in your own vision and even save your father." Pyro's voice was filled with hope and when it did he walked back inside and sat down again. "But I have to warn you Seth, don't be influenced by the evil path your father walked." Pyro said. "Any evil influence and this land is going to be a wasteland of death and destruction. And when that happens, your father has won and we are all finished." Pyro closed his eyes ready to fall asleep. I let him be for the moment, he helped me more than he even thought he would. I grabbed my gear and started walking down the mountain trail again. Walking home. When I was at the hills I saw a black plume of smoke on the horizon. I looked at it and did not hesitated a moment and started running towards home. "Helena! Helena!" I shouted for her, the one I hold dear in my heart. A bad feeling crossed my stomach. I finally arrived home and looked at my home, and finally the visions my eyes caught reached my mind. My house was burned to the ground, I started searching for Helena, I grabbed trough the rubble and the heavy smoke. I found her eventually, and took her outside. Her skin was scorched and her body was broken. She was bleeding heavily and her wounds were too severe to even thinking of healing her. She looked at me, she was still alive! "Seth…Seth is that you?" She whispered softly. "I am here Helena, I am here for you." Her hand softly touched my face wiping my tears off my cheek. "Your father…Your father did this…I couldn't do-. " Before she could finish her sentence I held my finger against her lips. She smiled at me couching some more. I didn't know how much time she still had left, but I knew it wasn't very long. "Seth, I want you to know that…that I love you, and there…there…" Her eyes closed and her hand fell of my cheek. Her heart stopped beating and I had lost her. I held her against me, she was all I ever had, my reason to live and my beloved. Tears were flowing over my face as a silent river. Within myself I felt hate stirring up, I was angry, furious, I wanted to make my father pay for the pain he had caused me. But still I remained calm and did not give in to my hatred. I knew I had lost my love of my life but I also knew that there was a way to get her back. And that was to do what Pyro told me to do. To confront my father, claim the apple from him and reshape this word as the new paradise and erase all the evil my father has done. Now I knew for sure I had to do this, I know now what to do. I dug a grave for Helena, on top of the highest hill. I laid her into the grave, burying her. I made a beautiful stone and put it at the head of the grave. I covered the grave with white roses, which I always gave her. I always told her that I gave them because it was a special one, being different from all the red roses, being perfect just like her. Evening fell and I kneeled down before the grave. I saw the sun going under the horizon and the stars started to shine. I rose up and wiped away my tears, there would be enough time for mourning but it is not now. Now I had to stop my father. I ran to his cavern, I went as fast as I could. I wanted to stop it all, I wanted a better world to live in. I grabbed my sword cutting my way trough the woods in which I had to go trough to reach my father. Normally I would choose the mountain trail but now I needed a shorter route. Finally I reached my father's hideout. After catching my breath I entered the lair, it hasn't changed a thing. I entered the door and got into the room. My father was obviously waiting for me. "So you have finally come? Took you a while, so I checked of you were home. But I guess you weren't." My father had a grin on his face, he looked so evil right now. I felt a pain surging trough my body, the pain of losing Helena was almost too much to bare. I had a mission to do, I had to use my power to unlock the way to solve this. I walked to my father and looked him in the eye. "Father this is your last chance, let me help you be good again, we can solve all of this, just let me help you." My father laughed at me. "It is futile to resist my son, I am what you see before you and I cannot change anymore. This is not worth the trouble son." His smile was annoying as it was evil. I knew what to do but didn't really know how to do it, I guess I had to play along then. "Father, I want to join you, I surrender." My father's smile grew blinded for the lie that has been laid before him. I kneeled before him and when I did the door was blasted open. Pyro stood in the door opening. "I shall not let you harm the young one!" My father looked at him and pushed me aside. I fell against the wall and was dizzy because of the force of the push. "You have come for you end old man! You can never defeat me." Pyro grabbed his sword and looked at my father. "I can not defeat you Blade, but this is my destiny. I could not save the men and women and children you have slain, so therefore I shall die with them!" Pyro ran to my father attacking him with his sword. My father blocked with his own sword and the battle begun. I witnessed it all, not knowing what to do, for my plan to work I had to act as if I wanted to join my father. Swords smashed into each other. The sound of clashing metal was to be heard for a great distance. My father used a stab attack, but Pyro flapped his wings floating upwards and landing on the sword of my father. Pyro kicked my father in the face and while turning backwards in the air and landing on the ground. My father attacked him again, his sword cutting trough the air like knife trough butter. Pyro blocked it with his sword. It was such an extraordinary sight, an angel and a black knight fighting each other. My father looked at him ready to attack, his eyes were different, knowing he had a plan. My father ran to Pyro and swung his sword at Pyro's neck. The strange thing was he missed by half a meter. My father got stuck in mid air and Pyro stood frozen, I had no idea what was going on until I saw something appearing. My father's soul stretched out of his own body attacking Pyro's soul directly. Pyro held the sword with two hands holding it off of his neck. The soul of my father was red while Pyro's soul was deep blue. Pyro pushed forward pushing the sword away from him, and when he did my father flew backwards not expecting such resistance from the old angel. Pyro whispered a spell and fired a beam of light to my father pushing him against the wall. My father had some trouble with the beam of light pushing him against the wall. "You just signed your death certificate old man!" My father disappeared into smoke and appeared behind Pyro. Pyro noticed to late and before he could react my father attacked carving a huge cut into Pyro's back. Blood was flowing out of it as Pyro fell down on his knees. I witnessed it and hated the fact I couldn't do a thing. My father attacked again and Pyro blocked them until he just couldn't anymore. The angel who was the most beloved man in the world was defeated. "You would be a great help Pyro, it's a shame you didn't join me." Pyro fell on his knees again, and fell forward. Lying on the ground there was nothing the old angel god could do. And neither did I, it was so hard to resist, but I couldn't. If I would help him my plan would not work and all would be in vain. But it was so hard and so painful. My father held his sword at Pyro's throat. "Any last words old man?" Pyro looked at him and smiled. "Yes Blade, see you soon." My father swung his sword to him and decapitating Pyro. It was not much what Pyro could do since he lost most of his powers. He simply bought me some time to think about my plan which I did. I will thank him for that. But now I had other things to worry about, my father. "So my son, where were we?" He walked toward me holding the apple in his hand. I looked at it and thought over what Pyro told me. The loss of Helena and the loss of Pyro have brought me much pain, but I couldn't give in to it. This was far too important. "Rise Seth, rise and touch the apple and we shall be bound forever, father and son." I rose from the ground and walked toward him. I stretched out my arm, my father's eyes were growing waiting and waiting. But when I almost touched it I kicked the apple out of my father's hand with a back flip and grabbed it. As I landed I fired a lightning bolt to my father creating some distance. "You betrayed me! You will pay for this!" Now I was in control of the apple, but I haven't forgotten that Death was my enemy and it was a very powerful one. But I also knew my father was vulnerable to greed and that is what my plan is like. Using his greed against him. "Do you want it father, here, take it I don't want it." My father reached out for it, out of free will. But before my father grabbed it I pulled it back so he just touched it. The apple started shining bright white light. "What have you done! You have betrayed me!" My father tried to attack me but the bright light of the apple pushed him against the wall. He was sealed for a while. White beams of light entered my eyes and my soul was pulled into the apple. Everything was dark. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was on a plain, with nothing to see but grass. Suddenly Helena appeared in front of me. "You did it Seth, you saved us all." I looked at her. She was covered in white clothes and she was more beautiful then ever. "What is going to happen now?" I asked her thinking she knew more about this. "Now you will sleep my love, close our eyes and think about what you wanted to achieve by doing what you did." I lay down on the grass and my head was in her lap. She kissed me and stroked trough my hair. I felt safe and loved, and I thought about what I wanted. To make the world as it was and erase the evil things my father did. Making him a Death who is doing the task that has been given to him, to free the souls of the people when their time has come. I believe that Death can be a good thing. Death does not have to be bad, it is influenced by the one who controls this gift. Use it wisely and you can be a savior and save people from the Earth giving suffering of Life. I wanted that the balance would be restored and all would be okay. My father wouldn't remember anything about his evil past giving him a clean start. I woke up in my house. I looked outside to a clear blue sky and thought things over. Was it all just a dream? I went downstairs and looked around. Helena was busy in the kitchen and when I looked outside I saw something which I will never forget. My father and Pyro, who was young and fit again, were talking and laughing together. When Pyro saw me he winked and whispered. "Thank you Seth, your courage saved us all." And that's when I knew it wasn't all a dream. I grabbed the apple out of my pocket. It was all done, the damage has been restored, but I fear that this is not the only thing this emerald would cause. Until that I would guard it. I walked up to Pyro and my father, He did not seem to remember anything, and he knows about the apple but seeks no desire to abuse it anymore. He still was a force used by evil but still he was good in heart, making Death seem more good than evil. I still had questions in my head and Pyro noticed. "What is wrong young Seth?" He asked while noticing the thinking glance on my face. "Pyro, I was wondering, the myth about the apple." Pyro and my father now both looked at me questioning. "I wonder, we knew where Eve was, but where was Adam…?"


End file.
